


Schlaflos

by misspe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 3 Finale, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Season-3-Finale: Hannibals und Wills erste gemeinsame Nacht seit dem Sturz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos

Das Haus, in dem sie sich seit dem Sturz versteckten, war nicht besonders groß. Es gab eine Wohnstube mit Kamin, eine Kochnische mit zwei Herdplatten, ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche und nur ein Schlafzimmer, dass sie sich teilten.

In der ersten Nacht schlief Hannibal auf der Couch, weil er darauf bestanden hatte. Will starrte zwei Stunden lang an die Decke, bevor er aufstand und durch den dunklen Flur wie ein Dieb zur Stube schlich. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen. Hannibal war noch wach, wie er es vermutet hatte.

Die Couch war zu klein, Hannibals Beine baumelten über der Armlehne in der Luft. Die Position war zweifellos schmerzhaft für seine Bauchwunde. Will konnte sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Gott wusste, er hatte selbst verdammt große Schmerzen. Seine Wange pochte ununterbrochen und seine Schulter schrie dazu im Chor.

Er konnte seinen Arm kaum bewegen. Vielleicht würde er ihn nie wieder richtig bewegen können.

Winzige Schweißperlen glitzerten im Licht des flackernden Kaminfeuers auf Hannibals Stirn und seiner Wange. Nach einer Weile drehte er den Kopf und betrachtete Will in stummer Neugier.

„Das ist lächerlich. Komm ins Bett. Es ist groß genug für uns beide.“

Will wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Es dauerte länger als er dachte, bis Hannibal auftauchte. Sein Atem ging schwer, die kleine Reise hatte ihn Kraft gekostet. Will konnte ihn nur hören, er lag auf seiner guten Seite mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Vielleicht-“

„Halt die Klappe und leg dich einfach hin.“

Hannibal hielt die Klappe. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, als er sich hinlegte und etwas ungelenk unter die Decke schlüpfte. Sie berührten sich nicht, aber Hannibals Körper war nah, strahlte Wärme aus, die Will sehr willkommen war. Ihm war kalt.

Er konnte Hannibals Atem in seinem Nacken spüren. Kleine, hitzige Wölkchen, die an seiner Haut zerstoben und Härchen aufwirbelten, sodass es kitzelte. Zeit dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, in der die Stille immer lauter wurde. Will seufzte.

„Hör auf, mich anzustarren.“

Will konnte Hannibals Augen fühlen. Die Blicke waren wie kühle Fingerspitzen, die über seine Haut geisterten, unmöglich zu ignorieren.

Hannibal hielt die Luft an – zwei, drei Herzschläge lang. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme fern und belegt. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

Die Frage war irrelevant, weil Will die Antwort bereits kannte, denn er teilte das selbe, traumartige Gefühl mit ihm. Er hielt sich dennoch an das Protokoll, weil es die erste, richtige Unterhaltung war, die sie seit dem Sturz führten.

„Warum weißt du nicht, ob du das kannst?“

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du noch da bist, wenn ich die Augen schließe?“ 

Hannibal holte langsam Luft, um weiterzusprechen. Will konnte hören, wie er sie verschluckte und neu ansetzen musste, leiser als zuvor, nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du real bist?“

Da gab es noch mehr, was er sagen wollte. Das Gewicht vieler, unausgesprochener Dinge breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Es war so schwer wie ein Mantel aus Blei. Will drehte sich halb um und blickte über die Schulter. Hannibals Gestalt war nicht mehr als ein schemenhafter Umriss in der Dunkelheit.

Will griff nach Hannibals Arm, zog ihn um seine Leibesmitte und schob die Hand auf seine Brust, direkt unter sein schneller schlagendes Herz. Hannibal keuchte, wurde ganz still. Wills Brustkorb hob und senkte sich drei Mal, bevor Hannibal neben ihm nach Luft schnappte.

„Siehst du?“ flüsterte Will und Hannibal nickte langsam. 

Er sah. Er spürte.

„Gut.“ 

Will drehte sich wieder um, ließ Hannibals Hand aber nicht los. Sie blieb dort, wo sie war und transportierte den Rhythmus seines Herzschlags, bis Hannibal sich entspannte. Die Wärme der Hand auf seiner Brust wirkte ebenso beruhigend.

Ihre Finger verzweigten sich locker miteinander. Das Prickeln im Nacken blieb und wenn Will nicht zu schwach dafür gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht zugelassen, dass es sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausgebreitete. 

Will seufzte. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme zu filtern.

„Jetzt mach schon die Augen zu. Ich bin müde.“

Hannibal gab einen kurzen, grummelnden Ton von sich. Er klang wie ein Bär, dem man verboten hatte, aus dem Honigtopf zu naschen. Aber er machte die Augen schließlich zu und Will konnte endlich einschlafen.


End file.
